


How The Archangel Fucking Gabriel and a little Girl made Satan Cry for the next Century.

by DionysusCult



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Beelzebub is Adams Mother, Comfort, F/M, Gabriel and Pepper are a dreamteam, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Oneshot, Other, Pepper makes satan cry, Pepper will Punch any Man, Satan gets punched, but it's actually stupid, i will not take criticism, mention of non-con, mention of rape, you might think this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusCult/pseuds/DionysusCult
Summary: It starts with Angst but believe me it's actually very stupid.This is the most stupid shit i've ever written.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	How The Archangel Fucking Gabriel and a little Girl made Satan Cry for the next Century.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassandra_Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Summer/gifts).



> Angst warning for ...like ...the first half of the Chapter.

"Didn't i tell you what would happen if Armageddon doesn't happen ?"  
"You did my lord."  
the little black figure kneeling infront of Satan mumbled: "but you saw what a brat the child was."  
He stepped down the stairs leading up to his throne and took their face in his hands "and who's fault may that be !?" they couldn't even look him in the eyes "i don't know !" that earned them a smack across the face "he is YOUR Son !" His Voice boomed through the entire room. Tears started streaming down their Face. Of course if he fucks up he is their son but if Adam suceeded He would boost about HIS Son.  
Memorys of that night flooded their head while they took his beatings.  
It was so unbearingly hot and not in the good way. It was like Hellfire entering them and filling them completely.  
His hands seemed to be everywhere and all they wanted was for it to be over.  
They remembered how he treated them like a Queen while they carried his Child. The hurt from the birth and Hastur immediatly taking the Child away while they where still catching their breath.  
It didn't seem like 11 years ago..  
They missed him. Their Son ..they missed him so dearly seeing him at the Airbase opened this old Wound ..and now it's gushing black blood with no way to stop it.  
They didn't even notice how they screamed for Gabriel and their Son while fighting away Satans Fists. Neither did they remember running out of hell and back to the airbase in hopes that everything was just a very terrible dream but no... there was no one there anymore. Next thing they remember is waking up rolled in a warm blanket on a Couch in the Traitors Bookshop. Someone was holding their Hand they looked up and met Violet eyes. His other hand caressed their Cheek "How are you feeling ?" they chuckled "like i've been run over by 2 Trains."  
"What happened ?" they looked away and turned "Satan punished me for my Failures. The traitors surviving was the last straw i guess."  
"But it's not your fault that this Brat refused to do his Job !"  
"Think again Weather Boy." that was Crowleys Voice...of course he'd be here.  
"Lord Beelzebub is Adams ... Mother after all."  
"What ? Bee is that true !?" they just nodded and hid under the blanket more. "Wasn't my Choice but whatever."  
"Satan raped you !?" That was a little Girls Voice...it seemed familiar ...yeah the Girl at the Aribase... Pepper or something like that.  
They could feel Gabriels Hand tense up in theirs "I'm gonna kill him." they looked at him "Gabe.. be reasonable." thats when Pepper came to them "I wanna kill him to !" 

And this is how the Archangel Fucking Gabriel and a little Girl made Satan cry like a little baby for the next century.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame Cassie for this one.


End file.
